1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power receiving device and, more particularly, to a power receiving device that contactlessly receives electric power that is output from a power transmitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A power transfer system that contactlessly transfers electric power from a power transmitting device to a power receiving device has become a focus of attention. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-169132 (JP 2013-169132 A) describes an electromotive vehicle on which such a power receiving device is mounted. The power receiving device includes a power receiving unit (resonator) formed of a coil and a capacitor. Other than the power receiving unit (resonator), the power receiving device further includes a device unit, such as a rectifier and a filter, and a sensor unit that detects a received voltage or a received current (see JP 2013-169132 A).
As described above, the power receiving device includes the device unit, such as the rectifier and the filter, together with the power receiving unit (resonator); however, in JP 2013-169132 A, a method for detecting whether there is an abnormality in the power receiving device including various devices is not particularly studied. An abnormality of the power receiving device may be able to be detected based on a detected value of received voltage or received current at the time when the power receiving device is receiving electric power from the power transmitting device; however, it is desirable to be able to detect whether there is an abnormality in the power receiving device by the power receiving device alone (vehicle alone) irrespective of whether there is a power transmitting device.
The power receiving device generally includes a plurality of capacitors and a plurality of coils, and it is desirable to be able to also detect an abnormality, such as a crack of a core, of any one of the coils together with an abnormality, such as aged degradation, of any one of the capacitors.